Tiffany
(credited as Lori Fischer) |symbol = Hearts |dislikes = Jessie |family = Jessie (Mother) }} Physical Description Tiffany is very slender with medium sized breasts and long, blonde hair that extends to her hips. Her facial expression is typically happy and she has blue eyes. She tends to have her right hand behind her head (with the exception of her photos) and seems to be healthy. Her default outfit is a typical schoolgirl attire that exposes her navel: including a plaid skirt, a matching button-up top, thigh-high stockings, black shoes, and pigtails tied with a red ribbon. Personality "Tiffany is a university student who takes her academic work seriously and it shows on her marks. In addition to being the head cheerleader for her school, she's involved in several other extracurricular activities. She’s kind to others and cares about the people close to her. She maintains a healthy work/life balance and knows how to have fun. Tiffany does not get along with her mother Jessie and tries to stay away from her mother's lifestyle." '- Game Description' “Tiffany is a college student who’s looking for a way to start paying off her student loans, but can’t seem to find a decent part time gig.” '- ''HunieCam Studio Bio''' Tiffany is generally a sweet, caring young woman. Unlike her friend Audrey, Tiffany is rather responsible with her actions and choices. She is shown to limit her alcohol intake, focuses on her education, and maintains a healthy lifestyle, though she admits to having a sweet tooth. Tiffany never utters a bitter word against anyone, even when disappointed or angry, with the exception being her mother, Jessie, who Tiffany is shown to have a grudge on, and possibly, a deep distaste for. She's very cheerful and lively, and shows genuine gratitude when receiving gifts. History "Tiffany is a college student who is studying to become a nurse. She takes her academic work very seriously and it shows on her marks. In addition to being the head cheerleader for her school, she is involved in several extracurricular and student life activities. Though she rarely has any, she likes to spend free time at the beach or relaxing in her dorm with her friends Audrey and Nikki. Tiffany does not get along with her mother Jessie and makes great strides to stay away from her mother and her lifestyle." - Original Backstory Relationships Jessie Jessie gave birth to Tiffany at 16 years old, and she has always been the one looking after her. However, 20 years later, Jessie and Tiffany are very distant from each other due to Jessie's questionable lifestyle choices. Tiffany sometimes talks to the player about staying away from her mother and her lifestyle. Jessie and Tiffany no longer hold a strong bond or mother-daughter relationship with each other anymore. Nikki Despite their opposing personalities, Nikki and Tiffany are fairly decent friends. Deep down, Tiffany thinks that Nikki is a weird girl, but bears no negativity toward Nikki nonetheless. Not much else is known about their relationship due to their lack of any interaction on-screen. Audrey Although they're never shown on-screen together, Tiffany and Audrey are close friends from school, and Tiffany mentions her several times during the game. A few things she mentioned are that Audrey has offered Tiffany drugs before, but Tiffany hated them and never tried it again. Another example is when the player gives Tiffany a gift, Tiffany occasionally states that Audrey is going to be jealous of her. In addition, Tiffany sends a picture to the player of a panty shot of herself, the text states that her "bestie" took that picture in class when she wasn't paying attention, implying that Audrey was the culprit. Aiko Tiffany is a student of Aiko's and is very polite to her, referring to her as "Ms. Yumi" despite the fact that Aiko told Tiffany that she is allowed to call her by her first name. Aiko seems to think Tiffany is slightly annoying, but Tiffany seems to like Aiko a lot. Tiffany loves hearing her lessons in class and checks up on her grades and scores on occasion. Kyanna Tiffany and Kyanna get along with each other very well. Due to her motherly characteristics, Tiffany really loves Kyanna's son and will babysit him whenever Kyanna is busy. During one of their friendly chats, the player runs into them playfully arguing at the gym whether Kyanna should pay Tiffany or not, Kyanna insists on paying Tiffany and Tiffany insists that she did it out of kindness, not for the money. The Player As such with all the girls, Tiffany has a positive relationship with the Player. She is very polite and benign to the Player. Tiffany shows genuine disillusionment if the Player answers one of her questions (about herself) incorrectly. As evidenced by her frequent questions about relationships, including the Player's past relationships, Tiffany may be insecure about forming an intimate bond with the Player, though it is unknown why this is. She does not support 'polygamous' (the act of having more than one significant other), or what is referred to as "open", relationships. Tiffany also prefers the more classic way of dating such as simply staying home, watching a movie and ordering takeout food. If the Player takes Tiffany to Vinnie's Restaurant, she will often say that if the food there is too expensive, she would be perfectly fine with fast food. Tiffany is also more likely to have genuine feelings for the Player based on her overall personality and personal preferences. HunieCam Statistics Initial Style Level: 1 Initial Talent Level: 1 Initial Pay Rate: $1/hr Fetishes: Teen, Fit Smokes: Never Drinks: Never Trivia *HuniePotDev tweeted that Tiffany was named after Tiffany Young, "one of the members of the pop group Girls Generation." *Tiffany's catchphrase is "What's shakin' bacon." This phrase is often used by some HuniePop fans, sometimes even existing in fanart of her. *Tiffany is the only character to have two sets of swimwear. Her Coconut Palm outfit is treated as outdoor clothing for some reason. *Tiffany might have had three bikinis, two are in the actual game, while the other is not. The one she doesn't have in the game is green and shows a little bit more skin than the others, this one is similar to the one used by Kyanna who has one similar to Tiffany's. This might mean that their bikinis got switched but got minor changes. The other bikini is showed in the Digital Art Collection in the Volleyball Competition picture. *Tiffany resembles in appearance a character from the obscure Capcom game Rival Schools, who was coincidentally was also a cheerleader named Tiffany. *Tiffany's preference of breakfast foods is most likely based off of the novella Breakfast at Tiffany's. **While most likely coincidental, the film adaptation's main star, Audrey Hepburn, shares the same given name as Audrey Belrose; one of Tiffany's best friends. *Tiffany is one of eight girls to appear in Random Encounters' video HuniePop the Musical. The others are Nikki (portrayed by Kyanna's voice actress, Hayden Daviau), Kyanna, Audrey, Aiko, Momo, Venus, and Kyu. Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio Category:Characters Category:Teen Category:Fit